


Paradise

by Yoonmin_Trash_14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, not really angst, secret service officer mark, spicy kissing, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmin_Trash_14/pseuds/Yoonmin_Trash_14
Summary: 15 years. That’s how long it’d been. Since you’d seen him. It all felt like a dream. He walked up to your door, and knocked. And that’s when you knew what paradise meant.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> All lyric and song credits go to Bazzi, creator of this beautiful song Paradise, everybody please check out his album Soul Searching it’s so amazing I love it so so much

**15 years ago**

* * *

“MARK OH MY GOSH STOP” You broke into a fit of laughter. “You’re kidding me right? You? Have a crush on me? What? That’s funny. There’s no way.”  
He looks at you dead serious “But I do. And I will love you for eternity. I’m sorry. I have to go now. But I’ll come back. And then you can tell me your answer. But before I leave, I need to do something.”  
He pulls you close to him. And he looks at you. A look filled with so many emotions, you could see them swirling in those shining eyes. Those shining eyes that you loved so dearly, even more so when they lit up when he laughed. When he smiled. The way the grew wide when he was excited. But now, the look in his eyes, that look of love, was by far your favorite. He closed them slowly, and his hand reached for yours, resting on the cool floor of the dance studio, as he softly pressed his lips to yours. You felt some sort of feeling in your heart, of ecstasy, almost exhilaration when he kissed you. Lips locked together as you shared a kiss, you thought you’d never forget this day. But then he pulled away. From your lips, and from your life. Getting up and leaving the room, he’d looked at you one last time, almost forlornly. You hold out a hand, silently calling out a wait, wait, you loved him you wanted to tell him, you just couldn’t believe that he did too. But he was gone. For a long, long time.

* * *

_Enjoyin' the moment 'cause life move too fast_  
_I'm lookin' forward, ignorin' the past_  
_These are the times that we'll laugh lookin' back_

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Waking up. Tying your hair. Eating breakfast. Going to work. Coming home. Thinking. That was your daily routine. After a long day of work and running little kids, you’d gone home and collapsed on the couch. You taught contemporary dance to kids for a living. It wasn’t easy. But you did it. You did it for him. In hopes that he’d return. And you think of him now, as you sit. Mark Lee. You’d gotten close when you were kids, going to the same dance academy. He was new, he’d just moved from Canada to Korea. Luckily, you knew English, and you were able to talk to him. You’d found him so quirky, so fun, so ambitious, yet so serious, so mature, and so passionate at the same time. The way he danced, his flowing movements, his graceful expression. Then when practice was over, you’d go to the park together. Sit on the swings and talk. You’d grown so fond of each other over the years, and when you were teenagers there was no stopping the love that you grew. If only you’d known that he’d loved you back earlier. You don’t remember a day without him when he was still here, and it’s been so hard without him. Where did he go? Why did he go? Will he come back? Like he promised? Questions ran through your mind as you thought about him, hair disheveled and your body covered in sweat. Very, um, not presentable, you’d call it. Mark would’ve called it sexy, you thought. And laughed that charming laugh of his, that you missed so much. You didn’t know why he disappeared. But he promised. So you still wait, daily, and you think. Fifteen years. That’s how long it’d been. Since you’d seen him. You got up to fix yourself some dinner, and you looked at your phone screen to check if you had any messages before getting up. Your background was a picture of the two of you, hand in hand, smiling, at the park after practice one day. You’d taken a selfie together, since it had been the trend to take selfies all the time then. Mark had taken the photo quickly while you laughed, so that your unwillingness to take photos wouldn’t get in his way. You smiled, and you looked up from the image on your phone. You decided that you weren’t hungry for dinner, so you got yourself a glass and poured yourself some wine. When you had reached the last sip, you heard a subtle knock on the door.  
“Who is it?” You called out, hands on the doorknob.  
“It’s me.” That voice. He’d come back. Mark Lee. He’d come back.

* * *

_If all we got tonight, let's do this right  
Let's do this right_

* * *

Opening the door slowly, you revealed his figure. Taller, way more muscular, handsome. So, so, handsome. Then you looked up at his eyes. Those eyes that you missed. And he looked right back at you, with that same beautiful look. That look you held 15 years ago. That look of love.

* * *

_Let’s go to (paradise)_

* * *

You drop everything and pull him in. Without saying any words, he leans in and presses his lips to yours.

* * *

_This shit feel like Friday nights_  
This shit make me feel alive  
I feel like we in paradise, paradise (paradise)

* * *

His lips tasted like your wine, and you held onto him tightly as you kissed. Years and years of longing poured out into that kiss, and you could feel his heart beating fast. You knew he still loved you. And you knew you loved him too.

* * *

_Don't know if it's the drink I poured_  
But I swear I've never loved you more  
When you right here, I come alive  
One more hit and we can fly

* * *

You were mad at him, mad at him for disappearing without a trace. But right now in this moment, you couldn’t let go of him. You couldn’t leave his lips, you couldn’t leave the warmth of his body, pressed against your couch. You’d sort it out later.  
The first thing he’d said to you after the kiss?  
“You look, really sexy. Like, really.”  
And then he laughed.  
Right then and there, you knew you were done for, and you couldn’t be mad anymore.  
“Why did you leave?”  
“I didn’t leave.... I was forced to leave....” And then he explained. Mark had been trained. Trained in a secret military service. They’d taken him from me. Stripped him of his happiness. Kept him enclosed. But he’d escaped. And he’d never had a day where he didn’t think of you.  
“They’re probably looking for me.”  
“But they don’t know you’re here now, do they?”  
“No....”  
“So enjoy this night with me, this night in paradise.”  
They could look for him all they wanted. But they’d never find him. Why? Because you’re in paradise. Paradise, when you’re together. And you’d last forever.

* * *

_This shit feel like (paradise)_

* * *

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I know I haven’t posted in a long time but that’s because a lot was going on and I really wasn’t feeling well enough to write... but for everyone who reads this tank you so much! Make sure to take care of yourselves and stay hydrated and eat well  
Please leave comments I thrive off of reader interaction


End file.
